


One Last Call

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i may have cried writing it, im sorry, it was from a prompt okay, this is sad, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he didn't have much time left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

Cas lay against the wall, his breathing heavy as he held his folded up shirt against the gaping wound on his stomach. He knew he didn't have much time left. He knew he shouldn't have gone on a hunt alone. Not when he's newly human, and hated by angel and demon kind alike. But he did. He wanted to prove to Dean that he could hunt, so he'd found some demons that were causing havok in the next town over, and he went. 

 _Cas stood there, crouched and in a fighting postition, glasses balancing on his nose. Glasses passed through holy fire. There was a hell hound after him, and he was determined to kill it. He held his angel blade in his hand, looking around for the beast. He heard a rustling from behind, and he spun around fast. He hadn't expected the hell hound to be smart.  From behind him, he was knocked down by a great force. He hit the ground and all the wind was knocked out of him. He struggled to turn, slashing the angel blade at the hound. It screeched, and hit its paw down on Cas, the claws scraping his stomach. Hard, and deep. Despite himself, he swung the angel blade, luckily hitting the beast in the heart, as black goo flew out everywhere. Some of it hit Cas' wound, which made him hiss in pain. His breathing became heavy, his face slowly lost it's colour and he could feel his limbs becoming numb. He only had a few minutes left. He painfully pushed himself against the closest wall and shrugged off his shirt, and folded it up and pressed it against his wound. It wouldn't do much, but it would give him a few more seconds. A few more seconds to call Dean_.

He pulled out his phone and with shaking hands, called his number. 

"Dean? Hello, how are you?" He asked casually. 

"I'm good, Cas. Why're you calling?" Dean asked from the other side. 

"I just.. Wanted to see how you were, is all." 

"Oh. Well, alright. How're you?" 

"I'm good, Dean." He gave a sad smile. 

"How's Sam?" 

"He's good. We're both good."

"That's great." Cas felt a sharp pain, clenching his teeth. 

"Any hunts lately?" 

"Yeah, actually. We think there's a demon a couple towns over. We're heading there tonight." 

Cas sighed. "Ah, okay. Stay safe, Dean."  

His time was running out. 

"Always do, Cas." 

He could feel everything in his body shutting down. His eyes were becoming heavy. 

"That's what I like to hear." He laughed once, sadly. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

Silence was heard on Dean's end. 

"Dean Winchester, I love you so much." 

Cas felt his eyes close, and his hand -and the phone- dropped to the ground with a loud, sharp clanging noise.

 "Cas?!" Dean asked frantically. "Cas, you there?"

Nothing. 

"Are you okay?" 

Dean got nothing but a long, eerie silence. 

"I.. Love you too." Dean said in almost a whipser. 

Cas' time was up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope you liked it! I know it lacked detail and wasn't very long, but i hope it tugged on your heart strings at least a little. This was wrote based on a prompt from otpdisaster on tumblr! This was written and uploaded on a whim so sorry if there's any mistakes, and again sorry it's not very good! ♡


End file.
